Flavor Chronicles
by xXMiakyattoXx
Summary: This is the story of 18, the girl, who at 16, brutally murdered and consumed the Allied Forces and Axis Powers. Reason? They never loved her enough. This is the unreleased files of gruesome murder, described by 18 herself, decided too vile to ever reveal to the public. But now, 18 shall give you the story. ((By the way, this story FAILS HARDCORE at being M rated.))
1. 18's Introduction

**OMG, so I drew a creepy picture, and then another, and then I liked drawing them! So I made a series of photos including the Axis and Allies. YUSH. This is my story based on them. I'm sorry for any mental distress this puts on the fangirls, but I want the plot bunnies to stop stabbing me in the face. Goodbye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Nor do I own the Cupcakes story/creepy pasta whatever, which is what my pics were mainly based on.**

Hello. I am 18. Of course, it is not my name, but my age. I let go and forgot my name years ago. But enough about me. More about what I did.

I was a depressed kid. Thought of the world as an evil, vile place. Of course, it is true. But still frowned upon as depressing. I was also a bit…psychopathic. I liked to kill small animals. I kicked puppies, stabbed kittens, and killed, cooked, and ate my own birds. Checked for deadly disease, first. Not the point. No one found it surprising when I went missing. My family worried, but let it go soon. Truth is, that I went on a search for Hetalia characters. And found them. I loved them more than my own life, and they only thought of me as an ally, an acquaintance. It hurt to find that out.

So, I went a little homicidal. And…well…you will find out.

In the next few chapters of this twisted life story, you will read about what I did with the countries. And what food I made them into. You have a decision. You must choose a chapter. You will read it, and whatever food that country was turned into…will be the food you eat on your death bed. I assure you. Freaky, da? This story is like a fortune teller. Except with more gore.

So enjoy this twisted roller coaster of blood, gore, and, as the title suggests, vile gluttony. If you don't want to see your favorite character mutilated, don't read this. But it's already too late. The truth is the truth, and that is something you can never escape…

**OMG! I had a hard time writing that! I tried soooo hard to make her creepy, that I think I broke my brain! XD Oh well. As 18 states, if you don't want to read about character death, don't read it.**

**Also, anyone expecting some hardcore rated M shit, I might fail at it. I'm not very good with gore…DX but I try. Enjoy! Or cringe...or barf. Whatever reaction you have to gore.**


	2. Death of the Superpower

**WHOOO SECOND CHAPTER FOR "The Flavor Chronicles"! I ACTUALLY UPDATED (Though it's been about 2 months…^.^')!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Now excuse me while I go cry in the corner. TT^TT**

**18: Well then, with Miir gone…I guess I have to finish this…uh, enjoy the story! And barf! :D Then I can laugh as you end up puking blood.**

"_Hara wo miseta koinobori~"_

"_Haranda no wa sarekoube…"_

"_Yai~ Yai~ Asobi ni yukou ka!"_

"_Yai~ Yai~ Warae ya warae!"_

"Um…dude, what are you singing?"

I pulled the headphones off my ears. "Whut?"

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. SINGING. Can you, like, not hear or something?"

…I had headphones on…BAKA. "I'm singing 'Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro'. Why?" "It's creepy." I blinked. "…No it's not. It's awesome." He was about to say something, but I shoved the headphones back on.

Yup. That's me when I was younger. Only about 16. Two years ago? Yes.

Vocaloid addict, total Otaku, wannabe murderer. I'd get to be the actual thing soon, though. Yay.

~~LE AWESOME TIME SKIP~~

"Hey, America! I was gonna have a barbecue kinda thing, and I want your help making the burgers. You up to it?"

"BURGERS!? HELLZ YA, GIRL! TO YOUR HOUSE!" He ended up throwing me over his shoulder when I didn't run fast enough, and we got there in 5 minutes flat. Damn.

"America, put me down. I need to unlock the door."

"Oh. Okay!" He set me down, and I unlocked the door. I opened it up, and immediately a vase flew by my head. I facepalmed. "MOM, RUBIN, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE IF YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT! I CAN'T AFFORD TO PAY FOR ANOTHER HOLE IN THE WALL TO BE FIXED!" I shoved them out to the lawn, then closed and barricaded the door.

"THIS is what your family's like? I feel bad for you."

"I don't need your pity. This is a daily occurrence. Go get the meat, I keep it in a cellar in the basement."

"Okay…gotcha! Getting the meat it is!" He rushed down to the basement, and I grabbed the metal bat by the door. Surprisingly, it had no blood on it. "I guess it's good they didn't use this…But I will."

I descended the steps down to the basement, being as quiet as possible. I walked across the room, and studied the cellar. Door open, sounds from somewhere…I ventured forth.

As I peered in between shelves of stuff, I spotted Al in the back, looking for the hamburger meat. Then, screaming as loud as he could, he yelled, "HEY, I DON'T SEE THE HAMBURGER MEAT! She could've told me where it WAS in here…hmph, now I'm freezing my ass off in here."

I crept closer, tightening the grip on my bat. I was only a foot away. I raised the bat, and in monotone, spoke, "YOU'RE the meat." I swung down hard, and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Couldn't you have treasured me more?"

~~WHEN AL WOKE UP~~

It was really dark. He could barely see anything, but he did catch the movement of a shadow figure to his left.

"Hey-"

He pulled to sit up, but cold metal met his wrists. He was restrained to something. He tried pulling at his feet, but the metal contact was found again, and he shivered. He felt metal at his back, too, but it was much warmer. Just how long had he been laying here?

"What the hell is this!? And who are you!? IF THIS IS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE, RUSSIA, IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Russia? Oh no. I'm worse."

That voice…where had he heard it before?

The lights came on, and they blinded him. He was lying flat on a metal table of sorts, staring up at the lights that had dimmed in his eyes. Around him were what he could see as concrete walls, small tables with assorted dissection instruments, and… "Wh-what? Dudette, what's going on? This isn't funny!"

"It's not supposed to be. At least for you. Look, Alfred, I'll be blunt. I'm going to kill you."

"What!? Oh, okay, you're fucking with me! It's one of your creepy joke things! Yeah, oh, haha! Okay, let me go now."

"Alfred. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to cut you open, harvest your organs, and make hamburgers with them. Then I'm going to enjoy said hamburgers with the rest of the G8. Okay?"

He stared. She was serious. And as he looked into that deadpan face, he knew he was doomed. Royally Screwed. Death was inevitable. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry, freak out, call for help. But he just asked, "Why?"

"Why am I only a puppet? Why am I only a tool? Why don't you guys love me back?"

That's how she felt? That's why he was about to die? But even as he broke down crying and screaming, trying with all his strength to break that which bound him, he had to think: What if we had cared more? What would it have been like?

She stood there, waiting for him to exhaust all his energy. Then, she would begin. She just watched as he had a mental breakdown, watched him suffer through mental agony. And smiled, as she knew he could never escape his fate. Today, she thought, Alfred .F. Jones will certainly die.

He settled down after about half an hour. All the time she stared, enjoying, absorbing his anguish. When he was down to nothing but a twitch here and there, along with desperate panting, she grabbed a scalpel. "This will only hurt a lot." She poised the scalpel over a place on his abdominal, and pierced the flesh.

The blood came flowing behind the blade, gushing from the perfectly straight cut.

Oh, it burned like a bitch! It stung, it burned, IT HURT! Alfred couldn't exactly pinpoint the feeling, but hell, why should he? It's not like he'd be around to tell about it.

She lifted the small, now blood covered blade to clean off the blood.

"Mm, you taste good. I should've tried you a long time ago! Ah, but no time to taste more! Must continue with the operation."

She placed the blade to the middle of her previous cut, then stabbed, dragging it down vertically.

And OH, HELLO SEERING PAIN. MY NAME IS ALFRED. He seethed at the pain, ready to break down crying again. Couldn't she have at least put him under sedation or something? No, that would drag the fun out of it, right? It was sad to think he would be killed by her, when he was actually thinking.

Who can think straight when they're being killed?

She brought the knife over to another side of him, dragging and ripping at his flesh again. The way she had cut him open had created a sort of door like gateway to his guts.

"Heehee, this is fun! Look, your skin is so flimsy when it's cut like this! Yay!"

Alfred dared to look down, and almost vomited at the sight. There was his "loyal" citizen, hands covered in his blood, flopping around his skin flap things. He could almost see his organs, bloody and...oh GOD, are they MOVING!? As he stared down in disgust at her actions, he swore he was about to barf.

"Oh, you look a little sick. Would you like a bucket?"

That's my final move? Puking up my lunch? That's the only wish you're going to grant me!? He was screaming and complaining in his head, but rapidly nodded nonetheless. She placed her scalpel on the table next to him, and grabbed a bucket with his flag on it. "I expected you guys to up-chuck. So I got you guys barf buckets! :D"

She held the bucket next to the table, right by his head, and watched him empty the contents of his stomach into said bucket. She glanced at his now visible organs to see Al's stomach having some sort of small seizure. She had figured that's what happened when people barfed.

When Alfred was down to just dry heaving, she removed the bucket from the premises by dropping into a dark pit in the corner of the room. She walked back over to him, and picked up a larger knife, with ridges to rip through things. Such as meat, flesh, or organs.

"You know, before I take your guts, I want to say something. You're actually one of the few people who I liked the most. And I'm very happy that I'm going to be the last person you see before death."

He blinked. And he uttered his last words: "You sick FUCK."

"Heehee! Why, thank you! I've always wanted to be called that!"

Grabbing his small intestine, she ripped it from the safe home of Alfred's body. He screamed in agony, he just wanted to DIE, get it OVER WITH.

"...But it still pisses me off."

She began sawing at the bit of gut that connected to the rest of him. He began screaming, crying, twitching and jerking, just trying his best to get some help before he actually DIED.

What if he still had a chance?

All his organs were intact.

He was a country, those flap things would seal up in a week.

He was really strong, right? Why couldn't he rip out of these cuffs!?

And as he did all this thinking, he jerked, pulled with all the strength he had left at his bindings. He screamed at the top of his lungs, tried desperately to reach someone from the outside, hoped someone would hear his cries of agony.

But he could only sit there as this horrible girl ripped at the last fiber of his intestine, and finally pulled it from him.

"Sadly, we're not done yet. But, because I like you...if you'd like, I'll kill you so I can continue this in peace. Oh, and I'm sure you'd like the pain to end, too."

Oh God, YES, END IT! "Just...stop the pain...just stop..."

"If you say so!"

She grabbed a revolver from the table on the other side of him, and aimed it at his head.

"In case I get annoyed."

She pulled the trigger, and there was a bang. Alfred accepted this new blackness he encountered, and let himself drown in it.

* * *

**Alright, this author's note thing is for a notice: LOOK PEOPLE. _IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT UPDATES ON THIS STORY(_And others, if you read them), _ALL UPDATE NOTES ARE POSTED ON MY PROFILE. YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT NEW CHAPTERS AND OTHER CRAP RELATED TO MY STORIES? GO READ THE PROFILE NAO. UPDATES ARE RIGHT IN THE BEGINNING. _**

**Got it? Good. So, anyways, bye. Until the next chapter.**


End file.
